The Way I Loved You
by alphaladywolf
Summary: Eve has the perfect current boyfriend, but she misses her wild and crazy ex-boyfriend. What's a gal to do? There is some swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but Ryan Murphy does. I do not own "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><span>"Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more." - Erica Jong<span>

* * *

><p><strong>"The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>He is sensible and so incredible <strong>

**And all my single friends are jealous **

**He says everything I need to hear and it's like **

**I couldn't ask for anything better **

**He opens up my door and I get into his car **

**And he says you look beautiful tonight **

**And I feel perfectly fine **

"Eve, let me drive you to school," her boyfriend offered sweetly, opening up the door to his car.

"Alright," Eve agree, stepping in the car and taking of her jacket.

"You look really beautiful," he said earnestly.

"Thanks," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

When she arrived at school, her friends practically ambushed her.

"You are going out with the Jesse St. James!" Amy squealed.

"He is so perfect and dreamy," Lauren agreed.

"I know. Why wouldn't he be? He is _my_ boyfriend after all," Eve said.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name **

**You're so in love that you act insane **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**Breakin' down and coming undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you**

_Eve's Flashback:_

_She heard rocks hitting her window. Eve opened the window and fumed at what she saw. _

"_Adam, it's fucking two a clock in the morning. Go home!" she screeched. _

"_Wait! Come down!" he demanded. _

"_You're crazy!" she yelled, climbing out the window anyways. She's pretty sure he'd stay there out in the rain until she talked with him. _

"_I'm crazy for you," Adam countered cheekily. _

"_Well, I'm here," Eve said, crossing her arms. He knew she was being defensive. _

"_I'm sorry, Eve. When you talked to that pretty boy Troy, you were laughing and smiling. I thought, 'Wow. She could do so much fucking better than me'" Adam confessed. _

"_You're being silly. I love you, Adam. With you, I feel content just being in your arms. With you, I can just be me. With you, I can know that even though we fight like cats and dogs, you'll always be there for me. Troy could never make me feel like this," she said, uncrossing her arms and stepping closer to him. "You're amazing," Adam breathed. They just stood there kissing in the rain. _

_Of course, the next day Eve and Adam had a mock fight and whose fault it was that they both had a cold. They both decided that they both were just too irresistible for their own good. They sealed the deal with a make out session._

**He respects my space **

**And never makes me wait **

**And he calls exactly when he says he will **

**He's close to my mother **

**Talks business with my father **

**He's charming and endearing **

**And I'm comfortable **

"Hey, Jesse," Eve said, really surprised to see her talking with her dad about his job.

"Honey, why didn't tell me you were dating such a nice boy? I know Jesse. He volunteers at the church every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday," Her mom bragged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know you two were close," Eve said awkwardly.

"I'm apologizing for the interruption, Mrs. Morris, but Eve and I have to be at the movies by seven. I promise to bring her home by ten," Jesse said, giving a bashful smile.

"Of course you can, son. You can even bring her home by 10:30," her dad said patting her boyfriend's back in approval. _Wait! That isn't fair. You never accepted Adam this way,_ Eve accused him silently. She just hooked her arm though Jesse's, hoping he got the hint. He did.

The two talked and joked the way there. He made sure that she was comfortable. She was. But, she wondered where the sparks were in their kiss.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name **

**You're so in love that you act insane **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**Breakin' down and coming undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you **

_Eve's Flashback:_

_Eve came downstairs, ready for her date. She kind of wished he had called her last night like he said he would. She opened the door to his car and hopped in._

"_What's wrong?" Adam asked._

"_I'm fine," she told him._

"_No, you're not. Fine is like the word a chick uses when her boyfriend did something wrong. Plus, you're wearing that fake smile," he said. She hated when he 'called her on her bullshit.' Sometimes, she wished he would leave some things alone._

"_My parents aren't happy," she said after a minute of silence._

"_Your dad is fucking crazy," Adam said._

"_Well, his first impression of you is a guy with his hand down my skirt," Eve argued._

"_I don't think my parents like you very much," she said trying to be gentle._

"_Eve, you're dad hates me." Adam told his girlfriend bluntly, "I swear that he is always cleaning that damn gun whenever I come to you house."_

"_Whatever. Let's just go to the movies. We can watch "Red Riding Hood," she suggested._

"_Sweet, I hear almost everyone gets killed in that movie," Adam said, looking forward to it._

_Eve rolled her eyes and hid a smile at boyfriend's love of gory movies._

**He can't see the smile I'm faking **

**And my heart's not breaking **

**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all **

**And you were wild and crazy **

**Just so frustrating intoxicating **

**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now **

_Adam. Jesse. Adam. Jesse._ Eve wondered about how different they were.

She and Jesse were sweet with each other. Sometimes, he talked about Star Wars a little more than she liked, but he was loyal, smart, and modest.

Adam and Eve kissed and made up a lot. He was wild and crazy. He loved getting her riled up. He constantly pushed her buttons. He had a huge ego, but he was really brave. He wasn't afraid of getting expelled and school if he was fighting for something that he believed in. So, he got into trouble a lot. He loathed studying and test. His grades weren't so hot. He was into sports and living life to the fullest.

Jesse had plans for the future. He wanted to be a lawyer. He took pride in good grades. He believed in peacefully talking the situation out.

It came down two things, Eve concluded. Adam was a man of action. Jesse was a man of talking.

With Adam, there was passion and love. With Jesse, there was no feeling at all.

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name**

**I'm so in love that I acted insane**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**

_Adam's Flashback on their break up:_

"_I'm tired of the fighting and arguing, Adam!" Eve shouted, throwing a pillow at his head._

"_What?" Adam asked, shocked._

"_I feel like I'm riding a roller coaster with you. One minute, Im happy and the next I'm furious. I never knew could feel that much. We are through," Eve said._

"_Fine! I don't need you! You're probably one of the most complex girls that I've ever met. Call me again when you know what you want," Adam sneered, feeling hurt that the one girl he opened his heart up to, practically stomped on it._

_Adam slammed the door. He heard the sound of crying and sniffling. Good, Adam thought, she should feel the pain that I feel. _

_Was love really worth all this crap?_

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **

**Never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you**

Eve just sat down on the swings in the park, just kicking her legs.

"Hey," said a voice that got Eve's heart racing really fast.

"Hey," she echoed.

"I heard you broke up with Jesse," Adam started. Eve just nodded.

"He told me that he really liked me. I couldn't say the same. I'm still in love with you," Eve answered his unspoken questions.

"Look, Eve. I'm not prince-fucking-charming. I can almost guarantee that I'll screw up sometimes. But, you know what? I don't care because real love isn't perfect. You're the woman that I could see myself marrying. I'd rather us fight it out than spend one night with you going to bed and still being pissed at me. I'll always love you," Adam said.

There were really no words left to say. Adam believed actions spoke louder than words. So, she got up from her swing and kissed him. Nothing else mattered. Who really needed a prince? She was with the guy of her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Please, Review this story. Review! Review!<strong>


End file.
